


the lucky ones

by perfectlyrose



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, LegendsLikeStardust, Multi, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: It's a beautiful night and Rose couldn't be happier as she listens to Clara and the Doctor bicker about the stories associated with alien constellations.





	

**Author's Note:**

> an admin fill for fluffuary
> 
> Prompt: stargazing
> 
> Prompter: karaolsn (onlyeverthus)

Rose sighed contently as she stared up into the inky, star-dotted blackness above her. The sky here was gorgeous and oddly familiar even though she was galaxies away from her home planet and time.

She squeezed Clara’s hand and tilted her head up to look at the Doctor who was rambling about the different constellations that were currently visible. The three of them were in a tangled heap and Rose could feel every point of connection between her and her two lovers.

She lived for nights like this where they could just _be_. Clara was starting to suggest alternate stories for the constellations and Rose just started giggling.

Clara shifted to look at Rose. “Something funny about Canliux-”

“Calinux,” the Doctor cut in.

“Calinux charging into battle without armor?”

“No, just wondering how this became my life. Listening to you two argue ‘bout alien constellations after a day of exploring a planet humans won’t come to for centuries yet.”

The Doctor dropped a kiss on top of her head at the same time that he tugged Clara just a little bit closer to the both of them. “Just lucky I guess.”

“The luckiest,” Rose agreed.


End file.
